


Snow Hazards

by engolras



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i'd forgotten how much i love these two, mindless fluff i wrote at 1 am because i got nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engolras/pseuds/engolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As graceful as one may appear, the occasional slip up is guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> so i re-read the sports festival arc where kaoru called kyoya cute and soon enough i was in the mood to write fluff for them again

Kyoya was considered by many to be a graceful creature. Unlike Tamaki with his erratic episodes of refined movement, Kyoya had an unfaltering elegant aura about him that made all of his movements seem sophisticated. Whether it was marching down a hall, or explaining a business proposal, or simply sitting and reading, the majority of the world saw him as a dashing young man.

One of Kaoru’s favourite things about dating the dignified Kyoya Ootori was being able to witness him disproving that belief up close and personal.

“No one would believe me if I told them about this.”

“And I plan to keep it that way.”

They had been out for a walk on a winter afternoon - which wasn’t really a regular activity for them, but Kaoru would be the first to admit to being a bit of a hopeless romantic, so going on a walk together did happen every so often - and it had begun to gently snow once they’d reached the trail that would take them around the lake a few minutes away from their apartment. Kyoya had wanted to turn back, but Kaoru had argued that it was a relatively light snowfall, so the two had continued on. 

They were halfway around the lake when Kaoru was finishing up a story of how his little sister delighted in tormenting him and Hikaru, and when Kyoya slipped on a patch of ice hidden beneath the new snow. His expensive winter boots had appeared in Kaoru’s peripheral vision, and the muttered curse that followed confirmed Kaoru’s suspicions that Kyoya had managed to make a fool of himself yet again. Kaoru then spent the next few minutes trying to contain his laughter while still letting the occasional snort slip through as a reminder that Kyoya would not be able to brush this off as quickly as he’d like.

Kyoya gave Kaoru an irritated look from where he sat on the ground. 

“Are you quite finished?”

Kaoru nodded, an enormous grin still showcased on his face. He held a gloved hand out for Kyoya to grab on to.

Kyoya tried to do just that, but when he pushed himself off the ground with his other hand, his feet fell out from under him again, and Kaoru didn’t even bother trying to control the volume of his cackling. 

Kyoya, who still had a firm grip on Kaoru’s hand, tugged Kaoru forward, which caused him to lose his balance and fall onto the much softer pile of snow. Kaoru had continued to laugh on his way down, but his breath was momentarily knocked out of him when he landed. 

“You’re terrible,” Kyoya said fondly.

“You’re just as bad,” Kaoru replied. He scooped some of the snow onto his fingers and flung it back up into the air. “Those high school nicknames were accurately given.”

Kyoya watched Kaoru create a miniature snowfall for a second time before asking, “How much longer are we going to stay here? Because, frankly, I’m not a fan of lying on the cold, damp ground under any circumstances, and the sooner I get home the better.”

Kaoru snorted in response, and stood up. “Come on, you big baby.”

He helped Kyoya pull himself to his feet, and cut off Kyoya’s reply by teasing, “Watch your step though.”

Kyoya elbowed him, and Kaoru almost fell into the snowbank next to the path.


End file.
